Miracle
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: After Blaze gets caught in an accident with her son, causing the two of them to be hospitalised, Silver, Rouge and Shadow have to work overtime to support the large family. The teenage kids begin to act up as the hospital loose hope in keeping Blaze alive and well and she's refusing the only support they've thought of. SILVAZE AND SHADOUGE!


**Geez... It's been a while since I've been on here! I guess you could say this is going to be a sad story as well.**

**WARNING!: This fanfic contains Shadouge and Silvaze as the main couples. Other couples will be involved, but these are the main ones. If you do not like these couples, please do not flame this story!**

* * *

><p>Silence had fallen within the household. The lights were all left off, giving the house a deserted feel to it. Several old and tattered teddies and other toys lay littered across the floor which obviously hadn't been played with in a month or so. A red velvet counter stool had collapsed onto the floor, the seat ripped and the stuffed contents bleeding from it. A cupboard was opened and several bottles were tipped across the floor, drenching it in liquid.<p>

An almost silent mew emitted from a pair of ripped lavender velvet drapes and a calico kitten shot out from behind them. His left hind paw was mysteriously black and his right ear was slightly torn. A ruby collar was latched around his neck and a fish name tag labelled 'Piko' hung loosely from it. He paused and sat in front of the stool and began to claw at it. His ears flickered when he heard a pair of heels clicking outside. He stopped his activity and sprinted over to the door, waiting eagerly for it to open.

"Mummy! Open the door quickly! I wanna play with Piko!" a young female could be heard yelling. She didn't sound that old, about 8 at the oldest. Some chuckling was also heard.

"Rosie! What have we told you about manners?" An older gruff male voice asked, "Anyway, we need to unpack before you can play with Piko,"

"But daddy," the girl whined, "I -we - haven't seen Piko in a month! I bet he missed me - us!"

The door swung open harshly, causing the kitten to jump and back away slowly. 9 figures in total could be seen in the doorway, four adult figures, 3 teenage ones, a child one and a baby one. The eldest out of them was a sooty male hedgehog with crimson stripes upon his quills and by the corners of his blood red eyes and he had his arm linked around a snowy bat's shoulder. Their names were Shadow and Rouge.

The other male adult was also a hedgehog, but his fur mirrored his name perfectly - Silver. His quills her styled wildly and his hind two reached his hips. By his side was a lavender cat with the tips of her hair dyed a deep purple. In her arms was a baby kitten with his father's fur. He didn't seem that old - 7 months old at the youngest. His name was Lite and his mother's was Blaze.

An albino hedgebat shot into the house, almost knocking Shadow over due to her speed and raw power. She scooped up the kitten and cuddled him closely, muttering something to him.

Shadow sighed and Silver laughed. The ebony hedgehog shot him a dangerous look and walked into the house, lifting the cat out of the child's grip, "Rosalie, what did I just say? Do you ever listen to me?" Piko mewed and jumped out of the hedgehog's grip, sprinting into another room.

The candyfloss haired hybrid looked up at her father, "Yeah I listen to you daddy. I just don't do what you say. I'm my own person," She smiled, giggling, "Also, you scared Piko," Shadow gave her the death glare and she shrunk down in defeat, "Kay daddy..." she looked up again, "When can I play with Piko then? You scared him and he's only a kitten,"

"So is Lite, but you don't hear him whine when I yell, do you Rosie?"

"But Lite is older than Piko and he's your grandson and he's used to you yelling, right?"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she walked up behind her husband, followed by Blaze holding Lite. Three other figures disappeared upstairs quickly, their heavy footsteps echoing through the room. Silver stalked off into the lounge with one of the suitcases. Blaze sighed.

"Trust those three to get out of unpacking," She said, "I've never known a group of teenagers more lazy,"

"I dunno, Mel, Travis and Mason are pretty lazy," Rouge thought out-loud. She and Blaze cringed when they heard something shatter from upstairs.

"Whoops! My fault!" they heard someone shout out. They turned to the stairs to see a crimson cat with amber eyes and a luminous jumper stood at the top of the stairs with a shattered lamp in her hands, laughing nervously. Shadow muttered something and turned back to his daughter. Silver came rushing back into the room, holding Piko at arm's length.

"This kitten is demon spawn Shadow," he proclaimed, frowning, "He's ripped up some of my mint-condition comics; a bar stool; the curtains-"

"The curtains were ugly" Blaze cut in.

"I though they were beautiful Blaze," Rouge replied, "If you didn't like them, you could have just said,"

"Mind if I continue?" Silver frowned, "And the alcohol cupboard has been raided and some of the brandy and whiskey is all over the floor,"

"Anything else Piko's do-"

"Dad?" a small meek voice called out. A teenage ebony and ruby bat with teal eyes came down the stairs holding a tattered book, "I think Piko ripped up my bed sheet and sketchbook,"

* * *

><p>"Damn! That month in Hawaii almost made be forget how much of a freezing hellhole Station Square is in winter!" The crimson cat named Brianna growled at no-one in particular. She was clad in a thick turquoise jumper, denim jeans and thick woolly boots that went up to her knees. Rosalie shrugged.<p>

"I dunno. I kinda like this better than Hawaii - it feels more like Christmas this way," she smiled, "Plus, my thick fur makes sure the cold doesn't bother me as much!" She wore her usual outfit of a denim pinafore with a butterfly pattern stitched to the hem with a red undershirt and knee-high red boots with butterfly patterns on them. The only thing different was that she was forced to wear a red coat by her mother.

"Why did you have to get bat's fur?" The dark bat frowned, "Me, Mari and Silver all got dad's stupid thin hedgehog fur,"

"And it feels like I got my dad's hedgehog's fur instead of mum's luxury fur like Lite did as well!"

"And you got to keep that stinking kitten you found in the street. Why do you get out of everything?" Mari pouted. She was Xavier's twin sister, yet it was as if the two didn't share any common gene. Mari had a mix of both their parent's fur, her main coat being white and the tips of her quills were both black and red. She was a tiny bit taller that the bat, even with the height of hid ears, "And don't you say you're the favourite again,"

"But I am, aren't I?" Rosie smirked, "Or, is it just because mum and Silver favourite they younger ones like me and Lite?"

"You can't say that Rosie!" Xavier exclaimed, "Silver's our brother and Brianna and Lite's dad while mum is, well our mum and Brianna and Lite's grandmother! They have no favourites!"

"They do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do no-"

"Will the two of you shut it!" Brianna snapped, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had it on vibrate as they were heading to school, "What does dad want?" she answered the call and held the device to her ear, "...Dad? Why are you..."

"Brianna?" Mari asked, reaching out to the feline. Brianna jerked her hand away.

"Dad? W-What's happened?... Oh, my god... is she okay? Is mum okay? Dad? DAD! ANSWER ME!"

"A-Anna?" Xavier stuttered, stepping back cowardly.

"DAD? WHAT HAPPENED TO MUM?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit... why do I have to be evil like this?<br>What could have happened to Blaze?!**

**Please review and like... please?**


End file.
